The present invention relates to a powered hand tool.
More particularly, it relates to a powered hand tool which has a housing, a motor arranged in the housing and provided with a gear unit and with a spindle, a tool holder carried by the spindle and an electric lead extending in a duct of a wall of the housing.
A hand-held machine tool of the generic type in which an electric lead is arranged in cable ducts of the housing which extend in planes dividing the two shell parts of the housing is known from EP-PS 129 754. The electric lead is installed in these ducts without any special steps for securing it in position and is accordingly exposed to vibrations occurring during operation of the hand-held machine tool. There is no sure way to rule out the possibility of a break in the lead or damage to the insulation particularly when the invention is used in percussion drills or drill hammers. Further, a creepage barrier of at least 4 mm length is prescribed for electric leads in electric hand-held machine tools. Under certain circumstances, this can lead to construction-related problems in the known invention.